Empat Hari Bersama Kalian
by Mamoru Lemonberry
Summary: Gaara dan Kankurou berkunjung ke rumah Shikamaru dan Temari. Apa saja kejadian 'merepotkan' yang dibuat oleh kedua orang itu? Lalu, kesialan apa yang dialami Kepala Klan Nara itu? / Suck at Summary / Family, sedikit humor, Canon, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read / for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You


Empat Hari Bersama Kalian © Me

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Family, **sedikit** Humor garing, dibuat oleh **orang yg jiwa humornya rendah** , OOC over, Canon, DLDR

Sebuah Fanfiction ringan untuk ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You

.

.

.

Keputusan untuk menikah di usia 20 tahun, adalah keputusan paling _merepotkan_ yang pernah Shikamaru jalani. Menikah… menikah… menikah… oh menikah. Siapa sangka seseorang yang memberi cap _merepotkan_ ke semua perempuan, pada akhirnya menikah juga dengan perempuan. Jelas saja Shikamaru akan menikah dengan perempuan, toh mana mungkin dirinya menikah dengan seorang _laki-laki!_ Shikamaru adalah **lelaki sejati**. Kalau tidak percaya, kalian bisa cek!

Menikah dengan perempuan yang tidak cantik, tapi tidak jelek, punya dua anak bla…bla…bla…, mari ingatkan Shikamaru tentang impiannya di jaman lapuk itu. Pertama, Shikamaru menginginkan menikah dengan wanita _biasa-biasa_ saja. Dan, lihat kenyataan yang ada, pria berambut nanas itu malah menikahi wanita yang kecantikannya luar biasa. Paras wajahnya membuat semua pria bertekuk lutut—bahkan seseorang yang sudah mati—dihidupkan kembali dengan _Edo Tensei_ , menyatakan cintanya. Harusnya pria itu sadar diri, punya tampang biasa pake banget, dan… sudah mati pula.

Untuk yang kedua, Shikamaru masih belum bisa memastikan, apakah impiannya tersebut akan meleset—seperti yang pertama. Saat ini, wanita tersebut belum memberikannya keturunan—hal yang wajar karena umur pernikahan mereka masih seumur jagung.

Bangun dipagi hari, adalah salah satu hal yang paling merepotkan—bukankah semua hal adalah merepotkan dimata Shikamaru? Waktu masih lajang, dirinya harus menutup kuping rapat-rapat menghindari Tuli dini, mendengar _nyanyian_ yang didendangkan oleh sang ibu—menurutnya jauh dari kata merdu. Penderitaannya yang dahulu disebabkan oleh ibunya, sekarang harus dialami lagi oleh dirinya—namun tersangkanya bukanlah Yoshino—melainkan Temari.

"Shikamaru… mau sampai kapan lagi matamu itu merem?!" Temari menghentak –hentakkan kipas besarnya itu—sembari berkacak pinggang dan berteriak diambang pintu kamarnya.

Shikamaru dengan terpaksa bangun, diselingi kuapan dari mulut lebarnya itu, "Ini masih jam tujuh, toh aku kerja jam sepuluh." Mata sayunya menatap malas Temari.

Temari meninggalkan Shikamaru—masih memegang kipas kebanggaanya itu. "Hari ini Gaara dan Kankurou akan berkunjung. Jadilah tuan rumah yang baik… Shika- _kun."_

Gaara

Kankurou

Gaara

Kankurou

Gaara

Kankurou

Gaara

Kankurou

'Apa?!' Teriak Shikamaru dalam Hati. Dua nama tersebut sukses menyadarkan Shikamaru dari godaan kasur yang empuk. Niat awalnya adalah kembali tidur setelah Temari pergi. Namun, hal itu buyar seketika, saat bibir indah Temari melantunkan dua nama yang paling dibenci Shikamaru—Gaara dan Kankurou.

.

.

.

 **HARI PERTAMA**

Shikamaru memakan sarapannya malas-malasan. Toh ini memang sifat murni dirinya. Tapi… kali ini, Shikamaru terlihat lebih malas dari biasanya. Dibilang wajar juga nggak, dibilang tidak wajar juga nggak. Didepannya kini terpampang dua pria berwajah tampan aduhai dan tampang biasa-biasa saja. Terasa menyenangkan apabila sarapannya pagi ini hanya ditemani sang Istri yang bohai. Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, dua adik iparnya itu datang kerumahnya. Oke… beberapa hari kedepan, dirinya akan mempersiapkan 200 cara… 500 cara… bahkan 1000 cara untuk tidak mengeluarkan _Kagemane no Jutsu_ saat kadar kesabarannya sudah habis ketika dua biang keladi itu membuat ulah.

"Hei bocah… dengar-dengar sekarang kamu jadi tangan kanannya Hokage… ne…" Ujar Kankurou sedikit meledek, sembari membersihkan mulutnya dengan tissue sehabis makan.

Temari menghadiahi kepala Kankurou dengan centong nasi, "Hei… sopanlah sama kakak iparmu!"

Shikamaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan menyaksikan Kankurou meringis kesakitan.

"Kami akan menginap...-" Ucap Gaara datar sambil minum. "Selama Empat Hari."

"Sebenarnya kami mau saja nginep seminggu. Tapi kalian tahulah… apa jadinya jika Suna semiggu tanpa Kazekage dan assisten Kazekage yang tampan ini." Ujar Kankurou penuh percaya diri.

Jderr…

Empat Hari

Empat Hari

Gaara

Kankurou

Gaara

Kankurou

Gaara

Kankurou

Doakan saja semoga empat hari kedepan, dirinya masih hidup. Minimal luka-luka saja. Menurut Shikamaru, empat hari dengan Gaara dan Kankurou, sama saja seperti empat tahun. Oke, yang ini Shikamaru mulai berlebihan.

.

.

.

"Tadaima…" Shikamaru muncul dengan beberapa dokumen ditangannya. Temari dengan sigap menyambut kepulangan sang suami, sembari memberi kecupan singkat di pipi tirus Shikamaru.

"Okaeri…" Temari membantu membawa dokumen yang dibawa Shikamaru. "Membawa pulang kerjaan lagi… ne Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, "Ya… seperti biasa. Hokage lebih banyak membaca novel nistanya itu, daripada memeriksa laporan Aliansi Konoha-Suna yang harus diserahkan ke Gaara besok."

Judulnya saja liburan, tapi kenyataannya walaupun sedang menikmati liburan, Gaara tetap menjalani kewajibannya sebagai Kazekage.

"Kamu mandi, kutunggu di meja makan." Temari mengalungkan Handuk di leher Shikamaru.

Kankurou mencegat langkah Shikamaru, "Kau harus mencoba penemuan terbaruku— _Kugutsu_ kenikmatan." Entah apa lagi kreasi yang dibuat Kankurou. _Kugutsu_ kenikmatan? Terdengar bukan _kenikmatan_ yang didapat, memangnya apa yang bisa dinikmati dari _Kugutsu?_

Temari—sekali lagi, menghadiahi kepala bulat Kankurou dengan pukulan. Kali ini bukan dengan Centong Nasi, tapi dengan Dokumen Shikamaru.

Makan malampun, seharusnya berjalan damai dan tentram. Tetapi… lagi-lagi karena jiwa labil yang masih ada, malah membuat keadaan makan malam tersebut makin berantakan. Maklumin saja, kan masih pada 20an.

Diatas meja, ada sepotong paha ayam goreng, menggiurkan…

 **Grepp..**

Dua tangan terlihat mengambil sepotong ayam itu.

"Hei… aku duluan yang megang." Ujar Shikamaru santai, tapi genggaman pada si Ayam tidak nyantai.

Kankurou tidak mau kalah dengan sang kakak ipar, "Aku duluan!"

Dan… terjadilah, perebutan paha ayam antara pengendali _Kugutsu_ dengan master _Kagemane._

"Aku duluan, nanas!" Kankurou menarik Ayam dengan kasar, tampang absurdnya menggambarkan bagaimana dirinya menginginkan paha itu.

"Aku duluan!" Shikamaru tidak mau mengalah dengan adik ipar usia tuanya itu.

"Gue duluan baka!" Kankurou mulai tidak sopan.

"Gue duluan jelek!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

"DIAM!" Temari menggebrak meja makan, urat kemarahan timbul dari dahinya.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden di meja makan, Temari mengumpulkan seluruh anggota keluarganya—Shikamaru, Kankurou dan Gaara—meskipun Gaara tidak bersalah dan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Hanya karena sepotong ayam ini…-" Temari menggigit kasar paha ayam yang tadi jadi bahan rebutan suami dan adiknya itu. "Kalian sampai berantem kayak tadi."

Shikamaru serta Kankurou tertunduk lemas—lebih tepatnya takut untuk melawan Temari yang terkenal sadis dan kejam.

"Kalian harus kuhukum!"

Berdoalah dalam hati, supaya hukuman yang diberikan Temari ringan. Itulah satu-satunya tindakan yang dapat dilakukan Shikamaru maupun Kankurou.

"Kankurou!" Temari menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Kankurou dengan paha ayam yang tinggal tulangnya saja.

"I-iya _nee-chan."_

"Selama disini, gak ada namanya merakit _Kugutsu_ baru, berinteraksi apalagi menggunakan _Kugutsu!"_

Kankurou hanya bisa menelan ludah—mencoba melawan sang kakak, tetapi percuma. Temari terlalu kuat untuk dilawan.

"Dan kau Shikamaru… selama satu minggu tidak ada namanya adegan _ranjang_ diantara kita."

Shikamaru merutuki Kankurou yg terlihat sedang tersenyum sinis. 'Sialan kau.'

Belum satu hari, adik-adik Temari sudah membuat ulah. Ini baru derita awal… belum yang nanti akan terjadi.

'Fiuh… _mendokusei_.' Guman Shikamaru dalam hati.

.

.

.

Dengan alasan yang tidak masuk diakal—besok hari kejepit, Gaara meminta laporan yang seharusnya besok bisa dia periksa. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka 11, tetapi mata hijau milik Gaara masih fokus menilik laporan ujian _Chuunin_ yang dibuat oleh kakak iparnya. Kata demi kata dia telaah—berusaha mencari letak kesalahan dari laporan itu. Entah apa maksud dan tujuan Gaara kali ini. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Shikamaru menatap bosan adik ipar di depannya. Menurutnya, tidak biasanya Gaara memeriksa laporan sampai selama ini—kira-kira 2 jam lebih.

"Untuk babak kedua, hanya disediakan 10 Chuunin penjaga? Untuk luas wilayah 20 Hektar?" Gaara membuka laporan halaman 10 yang berjudul _Ujian Babak Dua_ , melirik Shikamaru dicelah kertas.

Shikamaru menguap sesaat, "Bukannya sudah cukup hanya 1 _Chuunin_ untuk 2 hektar. Dan lagi… Jounin pendamping juga ikut mengawasi jalannya ujian. "

" _Nii-san_ tidak bisa seenaknya menyerahkan penjagaan untuk wilayah seluas itu dengan Ninja sekelas _Chuunin."_

Merepotkan. Menghadapi bagaimana Gaara yang sangat keras kepala. Untuk menghadapinya harus dengan pikiran yang tenang. Jangan sampai harus mengeluarkan satu jurus _Ninja_ , atau kau akan kena balasan 10 jurus pasir andalannya.

"Panitia tidak mungkin mengerahkan _Chuunin_ yang ada hanya untuk mengawai ujian. Dan… penjelasan mengenai 10 _Chuunin_ untuk babak kedua, sudah terjabar di halaman 11-15." Skakmat… dengan beberapa kalimat itu, Gaara kembali memasang wajah datar, dan sepertinya tidak mau berargumen lagi dengan kakak ipar nanas itu.

"Aku tidak mau kejadian penyerangan seperti beberapa tahun lalu terjadi—akibat kurangnya _Ninja_ kompeten yang menjaga." Gaara beranjak pergi—mata hijaunya menuntut untuk dipejamkan.

Shikamaru menatap punggung tegap sang Adik ipar. Gaara kini bertumbuh menjadi orang yang lebih dewasa. Jiwa membunuhnya kini telah hilang, bersamaan dengan hilangnya _Jinchuuriki_ _Ichibi_ lima tahun yang lalu. Namun tidak dapat ditampik, jiwa membunuhnya kadang muncul ketika Shikamaru _sedikit_ mengganggu kakak kesayangannya itu.

Tubuh jangkungnya berontak ingin segera menikmati kasur yang empuk. Salahkan _Hokage_ berambut perak itu—membuat Shikamaru harus bekerja ekstra—mengerjakan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dikerjakan pemimpin desa _Konoha_ tersebut. Memang seorang Kakashi adalah _Hokage_ yang memiliki Intelegensi yang tinggi—seperti dirinya, namun sifat mesum tersembunyinya membuat Shikamaru harus menepuk jidat ketika mengetahui Kakashi tidak duduk tenang di singgasananya sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dikerjakan—malah bercengkrama membaca Novel _Icha Icha the Series_ entah dimana.

"Hoaaamm… capek. " Shikamaru langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang nyaman itu.

Temari melepas ikatan rambutnya, dan sedikit memakai pelembab wajah. Dirinya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, melihat Shikamaru yang sudah terlelap dari pantulan cermin rias.

Temari tiduran disamping sang suami. Dibelai lembut hidung, pipi dan bibir Shikamaru. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, waktu dia menerima pinangan bocah _Nara_ ini. Menikah dengan orang yang seusia adiknya bukanlah _scenario_ hidup yang dirancangnya. Apalagi dengan orang yang sifatnya jauh dari kata _Pria Idaman_. Temari sadar, dirinya tidak terkena _Genjutsu_ saat meng 'iya' kan dari sebuah pertanyaan 'Jadilah pendampingku untuk meneruskan klan _Nara_ '. Ada perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, seperti perasaan tidak mau kehilangan, atau perasaan nyaman ketika Temari sedang berduaan dengan Shikamaru.

Jade indahnya berangsur memejamkan mata—mengikuti pria di depannya.

.

.

.

 **HARI KEDUA**

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKK…!" Suara cempreng tiba-tiba merusak suasana damai di pagi hari yang indah.

Temari, Shikamaru serta Gaara segera menuju sumber suara sember yang sangat menggangu. Dikamar selua meter, Kankurou teriak-teriak dan membongkar seluruh isi yang ada didalamnya.

"Ada apa sih?!" Temari ikutan teriak—tidak kalah heboh dari adiknya itu.

Kankurou berusaha menahan tangis—malu kali nangis didepan orang cengeng (Shikamaru yang dia maksud). "I-itu _nee-chan_ …"

"Itu apa?"

"I-itu…"

"Ngomong yang jelas!" Temari mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

" _Kugutsu hime_ hilang!" Akhirnya tangis Kankuroupun pecah.

Jadi, Kankurou memiliki dua _Kugutsu_ yang selalu dibawa kemanapun dia pergi—sering Kankurou sebut dengan Nama _Ouji_ dan _Hime_. Yang hilang saat ini adalah _Kugutsu hime_ —berkelamin perempuan. Entah dimana perbedaan antara _Kugutsu_ kelamin laki-laki dan perempuan. Hal yang merepotkan… baru dua hari mereka menginap disini. Masih ada sisa dua hari lagi _Neraka_ yang harus dilewati Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menguap sekilas lalu menggaruk kepalanya, "Terakhir kali—sebelum tidur malam, kau taruhnya dimana?"

"Kalau aku ingat, aku tidak mungkin kebingungan seperti ini." Tangisnya mulai mereda, berusaha Kankurou reda, jika tidak mau diledekin _'Cryboy'_ oleh sang kakak.

"Hahh… mendokusei. Gaara… tadi malam, terakhir kali kamu liat, Kankurou sedang dimana dan lagi ngapain?" Sekali lagi—Shikamaru menguap dengan lebar.

"Tadi malam sih… _Nii-san_ merakit _Kugutsu_ di teras belakang."

Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, Shikamaru pergi ke Teras belakang. Secepat mungkin Shikamaru harus menemukan _Kugutsu_ jelek milik adik iparnya itu. Hari ini adalah hari libur, dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan hari libur berharganya dengan mencari sesuatu yang tidak jelas seperti itu.

Teras belakang rumahnya kosong, tidak ada barang petunjuk satu pun. Langkah kaki panjangnya kembali ke kamar Kankurou.

"Tidak ada apapun di teras. Apa ada petunjuk lagi?"

"Bukannya kau selalu bawa _Kugutsu_ milikmu, kemanapun kau pergi?" Temari berkacak pinggang, menatap sang adik dengan tatapan malas.

"Coba kau bongkar lagi isi kamar ini. Karena cuma kau yang tidur disini, tidak ada yang lain. Mungkin saja nyelip. " Ujar Temari.

Temari, Shikamaru dan Gaara membongkar seluruh isi kamar itu, sedangkan Kankurou hanya duduk dipojokkan. Mata sipit Shikamaru menemukan benda aneh dikolong ranjang, seperti benda besar yang diselimuti dengan kain. Lalu tangan besarnya menarik benda tersebut keluar, dan… ternyata benda itu adalah _Kugutsu_ berambut panjang dan berpita milik Kankurou.

"Ini…" Shikamaru menatap bosan Kankurou. Ternyata benda yang daritadi dicari, ada dikolong ranjangnya sendiri.

Kankurou berhamburan memeluk sang _Hime_. "Akhirnya…"

Temari mendelik kearah Kankurou, mata tajamnya menyiratkan kalau dia butuh penjelasan atas semua kekacauan ini.

"Aku baru ingat, kalau semalam aku meletakkan _Hime_ dikolong, supaya aman dan menyelimutinya, biar tidak kedinginan." Ujar Kankurou pelan, kepalanya tertunduk lemas. Dirinya terlalu takut untuk menatap kakaknya.

"Grrrrr… Kankurou!"

Silahkan bayangkan sendiri, apa yang dilakukan Temari. Memarahinya, lalu menghajar, dan sebagainya. _Poor, Kankurou._

.

.

.

Shikamaru merebahkan badannya telentang diteras depan. Kedua lengannya, dia gunakan sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam menikmati sejuknya udara musim semi. Harum bunga yang bermekaran, bercampur dengan udara sejuk, membuatnya menjadi aroma relaksasi alami.

"Mau minum teh?" Temari duduk disamping Shikamaru, sambil meminum secangkir teh hangat.

"Tidak. Tidurlah Temari. Suasana seperti ini lebih nikmat kalau dirasakan sambil tiduran, daripada duduk."

Temari berangsur tiduran telentang disamping Shikamaru. Lengan tangan Shikamaru yang bebas, ia gunakan sebagai bantal. Tangan mungilnya tanpa sadar, mengusap tubuh indah suaminya. Lekukan tiap lekukan tidak luput dari tangannya.

"Ne… Shikamaru, dulu kan kamu benci sekali sama perempuan. Dan kamu selalu menganggap aku sebagai makhluk yang paling merepotkan—melebihi ibumu. Tapi kenapa harus aku yang sekarang disampingmu?" Temari menyesap aroma maskulin khas pria dari tubuh Shikamaru. Jemari lentiknya berpindah menyusuri pipi tirus Shikamaru.

"Itu pertanyaan merepotkan Temari… alasannya ya karena aku cinta sama kamu. Udah, itu saja alasannya." Shikamaru mengubah posisi tidurnya menyamping, dan menatap mata indah istrinya itu dengan lembut.

Pelahan, Shikamaru menipiskan jarak antar dirinya dan Temari. Tangan kekarnya menangkup pipi Temari. Bibirnya hampir saja mencapai tujuannya—yaitu bibir Temari, namun…

"AWASSSSS….!"

 **BRUUKK**

Shikamaru jatuh terpental, dengan posisi muka 'mencium' tanah. Kalau di _slow motion_ beberapa detik yang lalu, dari arah ruang tamu, Kankurou dengan muka panik meluncur bebas tanpa terkendali. Ternyata… Kankurou menggunakan Sepatu roda Temari, tetapi tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Alhasil, gerakannya pun tidak terarah, dan sampai akhirnya, Kankurou menabrak kepala Shikamaru dengan kencang, dan terjadilah. Shikamaru jatuh terjungkal.

 _Poor Shikamaru_

.

.

.

 **HARI KETIGA**

Shikamaru, Temari, serta kedua adiknya sarapan seperti biasa. Namun, menu sarapan terlihat ada yang berbeda. Temari dan kedua adiknya memakan menu seperti biasanya— _sandwich_ dan segelas susu. Hanya Shikamaru saja yang meminum segelas susu, lengkap dengan sedotan tekuk. Bibir dan sekitarnya terlihat luka-luka akibat kejadian kemarin.

"Shika… kamu yakin kerja dengan wajah memalukan seperti ini?" Temari menatap sang suami dengan tatapan iba.

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memakai masker untuk menutupi wajah tampannya yang telah ternodai oleh adik iparnya sendiri.

"Sebelum ke kantor _Hokage_ , ada baiknya kamu berkunjung sebentar ke Sakura. Dia pasti bisa menyembuhkanmu. Haaahh… kalau saja dulu aku belajar juga _Jutsu_ medis."

Shikamaru beranjak dari meja makan dan memakai sepatu serta jaket _Jounin_. Temari mengikuti pergerakan Shikamaru dari belakang—mengantarkan sang suami sampai ke pintu depan.

"Hati-hati ya Shika…"

Shikamaru mencium pelan dahi Temari, meskipun ya… tidak berasa sama sekali karena terhalang oleh masker wajah. Temari menunggu diambang pintu sampai langkah sang suami menghilang.

" _Nee-chan…_ aku dan Gaara ketempat Kakashi- _san_ ya. Ada urusan lelaki." Kankurou dan Gaara sepertinya sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Sementara Temari masuk kedalam rumah untuk sekedar merebahkan badannya sejenak lalu menyiapkan makan siang.

Kedua pria tampan (meskipun yang satunya hanya mengaku-ngaku kalau dirinya juga tampan, walau kenyataannya tidak) terlihat berjalan santai sembari menikmati pemandangan bunga Sakura yang bermekaran—pemandangan yang langka, sebab di desanya tidak ada pemandangan seperti ini.

"Gaara… kau harus mencanangkan program menanam bunga sebanyak mungkin di Suna." Ujar Kankurou semangat, matanya masih lekat menikmati indahnya bunga sakura.

"Bunga sakura tidak bisa hidup di kontur udara Suna yang panas." Ucap Gaara datar. Harus diakui, sepertinya Gaara juga menyukai indahnya sakura.

"Tahu dari mana kau tentang Saku—tunggu!" Kankurou menarik Gaara ke semak-semak. "Lihat yang disana. Itu kan si nanas, sedang ngapain dia sama cewe itu!" Kankurou menunjuk seseorang berambut nanas hitam yang sedang bersama seorang cewe cantik—diperkirakan berumur tujuh belas tahunan.

Shikamaru dan cewe tersebut terlihat sedang berjalan sembari tertawa bersama. Terkadang sang cewe merenggut manja dan mencubit pipi Shikamaru, sementara Shikamaru hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuk lehernya. Emosi sang bungsu mulai meluap, pasir-pasir kecil mulai mengelilingi dirinya.

"Tunggu Gaara… jangan diserang si nanas. Kita ikuti mereka lalu kita adukan ke _nee-chan_. Biar _nee-chan_ yang menghukum si nanas itu." Kankurou menyeringai saat menyebutkan tiga kalimat terakhirnya.

Shikamaru dan perempuan misterius itu berjalan mengarah ke kantor _Hokage_. Sesekali si perempuan menyandarkan kepala dengan manja di lengan atas Shikamaru.

"Gaara… tolong hubungi _nee-chan!_ Suruh dia ke tempat Shikamaru!" Kankurou memerintah Gaara lengkap dengan hujan lokal.

Tanpa basa basi, Gaara segera mengirimkan Elang pribadinya untuk mengirim pesan ke Temari. Berharap Temari segera menerima pesan tersebut. Sementara di kediaman keluarga Nara, kesibukan Temari diganggu oleh Elang pribadi milik si bungsu.

 _Nee-chan… cepatlah ketempat Shikamaru_

 _Penting banget, pake banget_

 _Salam sayang_

 _Kankurou dan Gaara_

Temari langsung merapikan pakaiannya, dan bergegas menuju kantor _Hokage—_ dimana tempat Shikamaru mencari nafkah. Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana… apa jangan-jangan Shikamaru sakit? Atau terkena virus _Siput Gila_. Oke… abaikan yang terakhir.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya kini membawa dirinya sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan _Shikamaru's Room_.

" _Nee-chan…"_ Entah sejak kapan, Kankurou dan Gaara sudah berada disamping Temari.

"Aaaahh~ Shikamaru _senpai_ , jangan menggodaku seperti itu." Suara manja khas perempuan remaja terdengar dari dalam ruangan Shikamaru.

Temari sudah berada dalam mode emosi, sekilas terlihat tiupan angin meniup sekitar mereka. Sementara Kankurou makin menampakan seringai yang menurut Gaara sangat menjijikan.

 **BRAAAKK…**

Temari mendobrak pintu itu dengan kekuatan penuh, sehingga membuat engsel pintu itu rusak. Kepalan tangan Temari mendarat mulus di pipi Shikamaru.

"Ini apa maksudnya…?!" Luapan marah Temari semakin tidak terbendung.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada datar sambil mengelus pipinya yang barusan mendapat 'hadiah' dari Temari.

"Kau ada 'main gila' dengan cewek ini?!" Temari menunjuk-nunjuk tersangka cewek dengan sadis.

"Hah… merepotkan, sudah sana jelaskan."

"Jadi begini, aku ini adalah anak didik Iruka _sensei_. Aku disuruh _Hokage_ untuk membantu Shikamaru menganalisa kode misterius yang ditemukan _Anbu_ beberapa waktu yang lalu. Karena kemampuanku memang di bidang seperti itu." Ujar Tersangka cewe lancar, tanpa gugup sama sekali.

"Lalu maksudnya bermanja-manjaan apa? Yang kami lihat kalian mesra sekali di jalan tadi." Kankurou menginterupsi—membuat suasana makin panas.

Shikamaru menguap lebar, lalu diam sejenak. "Jadi yang tadi menguntit itu kalian? Pantas saja tadi aku merasakan cakra kalian, merepotkan."

"Sebenarnya… aku mengganggap Shikamaru _senpai_ seperti kakakku yang sudah meninggal. Shikamaru _senpai_ dan kakakku sangat mirip." Si cewek menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin dirinya merasa bersalah karena dirinya, rumah tangga orang hampir hancur.

"Maafkan aku." Lalu sang cewek membungkukkan badan dan pergi begitu saja.

"Haahhh… lagian mana mungkin sih aku selingkuh. Punya satu perempuan aja merepotkan, apalagi punya dua. Kalau disuruh memilih, lebih baik aku mendapatkan misi rank S daripada punya dua perempuan. Merepotkan…" Shikamaru merebahkan badannya di sofa.

Baiklah Shikamaru, ini baru hari ketiga mereka berada didekatmu—dan rumah tanggamu hampir berantakan hanya karna sulutan api dari Gaara dan Kankurou—lebih tepatnya Kankurou saja. Masih tersisa satu hari penuh Neraka yang harus kau lewati.

"Ya sudah, aku mau pulang saja." Temari beranjak pergi.

Shikamaru membuka satu matanya, "Tunggu. Kau disini aja. Temani aku. Aku bosan sendirian terus."

"Ok ok, kami akan pergi. " Kankurou menatap bosan Shikamaru dan menarik pergi sang adik.

Shikamaru mengunci ruang kerjanya, dan menyuruh Temari untuk duduk di sofa yang berwarna merah marun. Sejak kedatangan adik iparnya itu, Shikamaru dan Temari sangat susah menikmati waktu berdua. Cara-cara konyol khas Kankurou yang membuat Shikamaru hampir frustasi. Kankurou dan Gaara berkelakar kalau mereka hanya ingin melepas rindu dengan kakaknya itu.

Tidur beberapa jam di paha Temari sebagai bantalan, sebelum dirinya harus tenggelam di dalam dokumen penting _Konoha._ Sang istri membelai rambut Shikamaru dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lama kelamaan, Temari mengikuti jejak Shikamaru—tidur. Keinginan yang sebenenarnya simple, Shikamaru hanya ingin berduaan dengan Temari tanpa ada yang menganggu.

.

.

.

 **Hari keempat**

Hari ini Shikamaru bangun lebih awal—hal yang sangat tidak normal. Saking tidak normalnya Temari harus memeriksa dahi Shikamaru berulang-ulang, takut Shikamaru kena penyakit 'panas'. Suasana sarapan kali ini beraura positif.

'Hari ini mereka pulang, yes!' Begitulah kira-kira gumam Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Sehabis sarapan, kami mau langsung pulang. tiba-tiba ada pemberitahuan kalau 2 hari lagi akan ada rapat dengan desa _Kumo_. Padahal kami maunya pulang nanti malam." Kankurou merengut sesaat.

Sarapan kali ini berlangsung cepat. Gaara dan Kankurou sudah berada diambang pintu, sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan kembali ke _Suna_. Terlihat jelas kalau Temari berat untuk melepas kepergian kedua adiknya.

" _Nee-chan_ … kalau Shikamaru- _nii_ macam-macam, langsung hubungi kami ya." Ujar Kankurou.

"Kami pulang dulu. Jaa…" Lama kelamaan, langkah Gaara dan Kankurou menghilang seperginya kedua orang itu.

Shikamaru membawa Temari kedalam rumah, menyuruh Temari untuk duduk disampingnya di Sofa keluarga. Tangan besarnya mengelus punggung serta kepala Temari.

"Bukannya bulan depan kamu akan ke _Suna_ , kan kamu jadi ketua ujian babak kedua yang berlangsung di _Suna._ Kamu bisa melepas rindumu lagi dengan mereka disana, sekaligus dengan desa _Suna._ " Ujar Shikamaru—kali ini tidak disertai dengan kuapan ataupun kata merepotkan.

Ya… mungkin kedua adik iparnya itu sangat merepotkan. Sifat _Sister complex_ keduanya masih belum hilang, meskipun kini kakaknya ini sudah memiliki keluarga baru. Memang… baik Gaara maupun Kankurou adalah orang yang sangat merepotkan—dengan segala sifat dingin dan galak Gaara serta kekonyolan Kankurou. Namun, tanpa mereka berdua, mungkin saat ini dirinya dan Temari tidak akan bersatu. Restu dari kedua adiknya itu dan bagaimana kerja keras Gaara agar pernikahan politik yang mereka jalani bisa terlaksana dengan baik.

"Shika… akhir-akhir ini aku mual dan pusing terus. Kenapa ya?"

 **-TAMAT-**

Author's note

Ok, ini fanfic awalnya mau dibuat kegiatan seminggu Gaara dan Kankurou. Tapi karna tiba-tiba Stuck dan memang saya tidak terbiasa membuat fanfic panjang. (Nasib kita sama beb Tare_Hare). Mohon maaf apabila banyak sekali part yang dipaksakan. Seperti yang saya bilang diatas… saya tiba-tiba stuck. Ide cerita tiba-tiba mengalir dan tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan… kali ini aku merasa fanfic ini feel familynya tidak ada. Ok, untuk fanficku yang Kerikil, awalnya aku mau update cepat, tapi karena ditengah jalan aku mendapat musibah—yang sebenarnya tidak nyambung dengan fanfiction, akhirnya ide menghilang. Tapi akan aku usahain untuk update.

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.


End file.
